Although materials exhibiting excellent adhesive power to vulcanized rubber have thus far been desired, there has not been a material which provides sufficient adhesive power. An example of a method employed for adhering vulcanized rubber is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. H10-139901, in which vulcanized rubber is surface-treated, and another member is adhered to the surface-treated face using an adhesive.